This invention relates to sway braces for use in building structures for securing a fluid line to the structure to brace the line against damaging movement such as could result from a seismic disturbance. The sway brace of the present invention is adaptable for securing numerous types of fluid supply lines. An example of a use for which the sway brace of the present invention is particularly suited is to secure fire control water sprinkler distribution pipes. Where sprinkler systems are used in buildings it is required that the water distribution pipes be adequately braced so that in the event of an earthquake, the pipes will not unduly sway relative to adjacent portions of the building and separate or produce excessive leakage at the pipe joints.
Various types of sway brace structures have been developed for this purpose. An example of such a brace is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,794. While the device disclosed therein it does provide adequate protection against relative sway, it tends to produce excessive force directly on the water pipe being braced thereby creating a possibility of damage to the pipe and rendering the device unsuited for use with plastic pipe. It would be highly desirable to provide a sway brace which maintains the securement quality, convenient installation and economy of manufacture features of the aforesaid patented device but which obtains securement of the pipe without the need to exert potentially damaging forces directly against the pipe. The sway brace disclosed and claimed herein achieves these goals.